This invention relates to the formation and use of images which comprise a cellular structure and suitable apparatus. Inter alia this includes the field of three-dimensional imaging in which an array of lens elements is employed to form or view a corresponding array of image components or cells.
The use of a lenticular screen comprised of cylindrical lens elements or a two-dimensional array of microlenses as a component in forming and/or displaying an autostereoscopic image is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,442 (Street) provides an imaging system for the recording of such an image, whilst U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,063 (Street) provides an intermediate record of an autostereoscopic image comprised of an array of elongate elements each of which comprises a range of perspectives along its length and substantially less or no perspective range in the orthogonal direction. Each of these elongate elements may be regarded as an image of the taking camera's aperture. The array of co-ordinates of the centres of these elongate image elements corresponds to the array of co-ordinates of the microlenses used in their formation. It is an object of U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,063 to provide an intermediate record for use with a purpose designed optical printer or enlarger to produce a viewable three-dimensional image.